


Hall of Mirrors

by heartspocky



Series: Was supposed to be Kinktober but is now more like Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: In and over and under and all around.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Was supposed to be Kinktober but is now more like Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576429
Kudos: 20





	Hall of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestiniDestati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniDestati/gifts).



Xehanort was all around.

His reflection, anyway, split into two, three, four, five, six, seven, multiplying further the farther they went.

Eraqus shoved his hands into the pockets of his ratty jeans, eyes traveling slowly as he wandered. Xehanort had been the one to take the first step inside the building, where he had been quickly swallowed into a jagged, mirror-lined hallway, disappearing and reappearing with every sure step, every swivel. Eraqus followed a few paces behind. It seemed to stretch for miles, the gap between them indeterminate and unsure. 

So often now, Eraqus found that he wanted to close the gap.

He called out to his friend, but no response sounded--only the aimless _taptaptap_ of sleek black boots on concrete, only the hint of what may have been a small, secret laugh. 

Eraqus didn't call out again. Butterflies gathered in his stomach and climbed to his throat, fluttering and floating.

Silver hair flashed into view, but reaching for it proved fruitless; just another illusion.

Illusions, like the trace glimmer of gold in cold gray eyes, like impossible, evenly-matched games of chess, like long nights that went undiscussed afterward, that left Eraqus wondering if they were only dreams.

His mind found a goal and his legs carried him toward it, until reflections and reversals finally gave way to flesh and blood, gray eyes, no-- gold, until they were skin-to-skin, tongue-to-tongue, in and over and under and all around.

When Xehanort slid away again, Eraqus followed.


End file.
